The Other Tucker
by ChainGangHottieWithKillerLegsx
Summary: A shot one fanfic told in the P.O.V Of Scott Tucker x


**_A/N: Hmmm... I normally only do Wrestling fanfics, but today I decided I would try something a little bit different._**

**_I've just finished watching one of my favourite films "John Tucker Must Die" and now I'm a little bit obsessed with Penn Badgley aka "The Other Tucker" lol._**

**_A short one shot fanfic told in Scott's P.O.V_**

**_Please Read and Review x_**

* * *

**_The Other Tucker_**

To the world, or atleast everyone in our school I was known as "The Other Tucker" the less handsome and younger brother of the infamous John Tucker... Girls would queue up to go on a date with him, even though the knew what he was like. He apparently has three so called "girlfriends" on the go at the moment...Heather, Beth and Carrie, I think I remember there names because he doesn't, like the way he always uses pet names for them instead of their real names just so he won't mess them up.

Then the other day he came to me and asked me about the girl I liked, not that he knew this and not that I told him, he came to ask about Kate, it absolutely was killing me inside to know he wanted her too. Kate, how could I describe her, she was a refreshing change round this school, especially after she said "Jerk wasn't her type" meaning his brother, and he found out they had stuff in common, even though he embarrassed himself by singing a cheaptrick song, not that she minded. I saw a connection between us, or so I thought...

That was until I looked across the beach, the bright flames flickering and lighting up her face, her beautiful face and then I see him, my brother and jealously I guess that's what I can call it raged inside of me, he was on a date with her, I couldn't believe it, she lied to me, she said jerks weren't her type, but clearly she's just like every other girl in this place, she fell in line and queued to get a date with the infamous John Tucker.

I see her the next day in Chemistry, she seems happy a smile lingers on her face as she tells me a joke, _"water and oxygen are sitting in a bar and gold walks and they say Au get out of here..." _She says and I think if I didn't know or hadn't seen her with him last night I would have happily laughed at her lame joke, because I liked her that much, even now, but I make my excuses saying I was going to be Alex's partner and there's a look of disappointment and confusion sweeping her face as I turn away from her.

* * *

It had been a few days since the chemistry incident had happened with Kate, I hadn't seen her in that time and when I next did it really confused me, she'd stormed past me at I don't think she noticed me but I noticed what happened next, the room she'd come out of was now being left by my brother's ex so called "girlfriends" Heather, Beth and Carrie, so I felt I had to follow her to find out what was going on.

As I approached the attractive,blonde, slender girl I noticed something on her wrist, _"Nice watch" _It belongs to my brother, I guess she's officially his girlfriend now and that thought sickens me _"it's not what it looks like..." _I hear her try to protest but I don't entertain it, instead I ask _"Since when were Heather and Beth friends with Carrie? And what are they doing talking to you?" _I ventured wondering what she would say or how she'd defend herself from what I knew she and the other girls were doing to my brother. I'm not sure what I'm more disappointed in, me or her, what she's become or because I still want her, still want her to be with me instead of him despite what she's become.

* * *

The next time I see the blonde girl is at my brother's birthday party, I didn't see her come in but I heard my brother say her name as Tommy puts a dvd on that the girls have sorted out for him, and my eyes divert away from the screen which has now gone blank to her and him, she's confessing the plan and that's when she gets a drink thrown on her, which is hot- if i was a wet t-shirt competition, come on, I'm a guy I'm allowed to have those thoughts, and that's when the three other girls from the plan come on stage and defend her, four totally different girls, all gorgeous in their own way but they all had a common bond and are now friends, that's when a food fight with my brothers massive cake breaks out.

I breath a sigh of relief, and I am relieved, she's still the girl I fell for, she's still honest deep down and now she's free to be with me, Yes!

* * *

I see Kate breeze past me, deep in conversation with Beth, Heather and Carrie, I still half find it weird that they are all friends, but somehow it works, I smile and ask if I can speak to her, and I'm making up a stupid excuse to talk to her, something about being Lab Partners again, but really it was more of a "can we be friends again?" scenario and thats when I say the words _"You're perfect..." _I do initally regret saying that but it's true, she is, I see that smile on her face, and I know I meant it as well.

She's perfect to me.

"The Other Tucker" has found the perfect girl for him, and hopefully I'll be able to get her and not have to compete with my brother for her affections now.

I can finally step out from underneath John Tucker's shadow.

I am Scott Tucker.


End file.
